callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of the Dead
The bloody hand Does anyone else notice how similar the bloody hand looks to the one on the quick revive machine. Also, does the wall remind you of a hotel/hospital/asylum, kinda like verruckt? It does me. :This article will be renamed, according to what treyarch calls it right? : :Well personally I think its going to be in vorkuta. looks like walls there, yes? also, if you look at books on vorkuta some say "Edward Richofen on the spine. Personal theory. -meh, too lazy to sihn up for wiki. ;) : ^Funny thing is that i thought that ascension would be in vorkuta beacause ascension means upward and thats what they did in the mission, they ascended from darkness. Actually most books on maps have a book by Richtofen, look around the houses on Nuketown about every 3 books are like that good point. i am still convinced that its vorkuta though. it just makes sense. -you know, im still too lazy. ;) Since when did we capitalize "the"? Shameful. -- CoD addict (talk) - 04:09, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Really? So since this is called "Call of the Dead" instead of "Survive", we can call the Zoo map "Sieze the" and Stockpile map "Raid the"? Makes no sense whatsoever. TheSuperZeldaMan 05:42, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Seize the Zoo, the map is Zoo. Raid the Stockpile, the map is Stockpile. Survive the Call of the Dead, the map is Call of the Dead. Why it shouldn't make sense?RC95 12:17, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Seriously, the names are temporary. No one is saying it is call of the dead or survive for sure. Can we just pick one and drop it? It's a tad annoying that something that isnt even out yet is getting this much attention over its TEMPORARY name. Carbonite 0 19:29, April 9, 2011 (UTC) To anyone debating the game this is from the call of duty web site. "We can't wait to take the wraps off of our new Zombies map, Call of the Dead, a very special creation for all Zombies fans." Well, in the picture, it says, SURVIVE CALL OF THE DEAD, and when I was browsing through the cod forums, I found one person saying that maybe you can actually complete this map? I think it will be that name but in another lanuage, like all the others. Also who is it gonna be? Richtofen and his lot or kenedy?! at the guy above me(sign ur posts please), its gonna be a completely new cast of characters. at the guy above him, the whole point of the zombies mode is that you dont complete the gameSavagepork 15:07, April 15, 2011 (UTC) The name is not temporary. Even if it is lame. -Mojo New info According to Major Nelson's blog today, there is some new info. The name of the map might be Escalation. "Escalation. an epic Zombies experience with all-new playable characters." Also of note, there will be 4 new characters, not Richtofen, Takeo, Dempsey, and Nickolai, as is usual. Can someone add this to the page. I don't have permissions. http://majornelson.com/2011/04/11/call-of-duty-black-ops-escalation-game-add-on/ We already know Escalation to be the name of the Map Pack this is a part of. 17:42, April 11, 2011 (UTC) He was saying that Escalation might be the name of the Zombies map. Kratos2144 03:17, April 15, 2011 (UTC) No he didn't please read the article entirely, don't just skim it. It clearly says it will offer a new zombies experience, not that it's named escalation. [[User:Poketape|'Poketape']] Talk 04:55, April 15, 2011 (UTC) New Characters Danny Trejo dropped a bomb on his facebook account. He is working with Treyarch for a upcoming Call of Duty: Black Ops “Zombie” map (Map Pack 2). The new characters will be Danny Trejo, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Michael Rooker, and Robert Englund. "Right Now I’am at The “House of Moves” with Sarah Michelle Gellar, Michael Rooker, and Robert Englund, I’am Wearing A Suit Full of Lights Awaiting To Fight Zombies For The Hit Video Game CALL OF DUTY: BLACK OPS by Activision This is The suit I Wore To produce My Character in CALL OF DUTY: BLACK OPS! so wait he looks like he is of lation heritage (i dont know much about this guy)so maybe a cuban, american,russian, and vietnamese? I think one of these people will be a son or relative of some sort to one of the British Commandos. Remember, I THINK. 23:02, April 11, 2011 (UTC) What if these are the people just voiceing (voicing? idk) the characters? Jprince1015 01:53, April 12, 2011 (UTC) So this'll be the first playable female character, then, right? Then they'd have to add new sound effects for diving to prone and everything. : Not the first playable female character, just the first in Black Ops There is going to be new characters, this is confirmed on the official Call of Duty: Black Ops Facebook page AbsorrTotal Gamer Talk 19:11, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I really see a new character in the place of Takeo, and i think they should really stick to fictional characters and keep real people for the historic maps like five. And (not trying to be sexist) I don't thinlk they will add a female character, as more players are male, not as many are going to say "I hope I get the female character". - Smilular20:10 April 13, 2011 (GMT) I reckon they will be from different countries from the previous charicters, like england, france ect. TheDamedUnited Interesting, hopefully they are well connected to the Zombies storyline and not just random bullcrap like "Five". Kratos2144 03:07, April 15, 2011 (UTC) If you look at Danny Trejo you can see hes tan mexican/spanish guy. So im guessing he will play as a cuban charecter if they are going to stick to the charecters ingame or if the Area 51 rumor is he can play as a role of an mexican as i heard Area 51 is in mexico and he coult have been some guy that decided to jump in or whatever. But i have also heard rumors its going to be in europe if its true hes from spain i guess. LittleNemo 23:56, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes Danny is tan skinned and he may be playing a Cuban but Area 51 is not in Mexico it is in Nevada. Kratos2144 00:03, April 16, 2011 (UTC) if you honestly beleive this 5H@7 about playing as real living people then there is something wrong with you or you are a kid Spartanjohn117 00:53, April 16, 2011 (UTC) BTW sarah michelle gellar portrayed buffy the VAMPIRE slayer not buffy the zombie slayer Spartanjohn117 01:18, April 16, 2011 (UTC) No, she portrayed Buffy the "Slayer" in a program named Buffy the Vampire Slayer, she slayed any demonic forces, not just vampires. Secronz 20:55, April 17, 2011 (UTC). Still not going to be any of them and buffy the vampire mainly slayed vampires and btw just because these people have characters doesn't mean that you actually play as them they at the most would be voices Spartanjohn117 17:01, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Maybe its 8 players allowed in a match Zombie-Rulerz 06:19, April 16, 2011 (GMT) Yeah like they start of in different ends of the map and they have to link up in the middle to pack-a-punch and/or turn on the power. TheDamedUnited. (If anyones looking for decent coverage and strategies on zombie and multiplayer maps go to NextGenTactics.com) I have a better idea for the New Characters,the new characters are 4 characters from the Resident Evil games,Chris Redfield,Claire Redfield,Barry Burton,And Jill Valentine,thats sounds like a great idea. Cod1337 15:35, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Comfirmed Black Ops facebook page said its coming out march 3rd for 360. i mean may 3rd Back to Der Reise? The bloody hand as far as I'm concerned could just be for show although the wall looks very similar to some of the walls in Der Reise. Perhaps this new map will be on the other people of Der Reise finishing lose ties on Dr.Maximus, sophiea, Peter, and ricthofen. --Squirvel 00:07, April 12, 2011 (UTC) But Peter's real name isn't "Peter".Jprince1015 01:55, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Mabye this would be a sequil to Der Riese, like an alternate reality or something like that :D''DrkDragonz66'' ''Talk'' 02:21, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Actualy it would have to be before shi no Numa for Peter dies there --Squirvel 02:59, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Peter MAY have died there, you mean. And Kino der Toten is the sequel to Der Riese, it takes place seconds after it (with the exception of time travel). --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 14:47, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Accually Pete DID die at Shi No Numa. CoaZTalk 00:07, April 14, 2011 (UTC) theres a bloody hand on ascension too i think, i swear i saw it yesterday Savagepork 15:18, April 14, 2011 (UTC) There is also a grim reaper bloodstain. Yesterday i was playing WaW campaign. On the mission nightfire right after you jump down from the building that's on fire there is also a grim reaper bloodstain. Der Riese is based off of this map. Then on BO I played the mission where you have to find the canister of Nova Gas. I also noticed a frim reaper bloodstain at the front part of the ship where you come out from the inside. It may sound crazy but i think this will be a zombies map in a future DLC. Jprince1015 00:30, April 15, 2011 MMMk I hope I don't get In trouble for intercepting here, but you also see the grim reaper blood stains by the quick revive machine on ascention, but that could mean anything. -Meh, to lazy to sighn up for wiki ;)(UTC) That could be because of the tie in with Nikita Dragovich's cousin.I have suggested such a theme on the CallofDuty forums where you play as American and Russian soldiers that invaded Der Riese. Kratos2144 03:10, April 15, 2011 (UTC) It would be rather annoying if they have a remake of Der Reise since i already have a copy of that map for Black Ops. -Mojo just wanna point out that there are about 5 grim reaper blood stains on ascention, one in the starting room, one in the room after juggernog, one in the window in that room also. There are some in kino der toten too. check the podium thing in the first room.Monkeybearcougar 21:28, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Storyline? Does anyone think this will continue with the zombies storyline but at a different perspective'? I sure hope so because zombie is my favourite part of Black Ops and it's story is really interesting. Does anyone else think this? BeatOli 15:04, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Its proberly rumours but I heard that it takes place in a blitzed london Has anybody heard anymore? :It's rumors like that which are the reason why this page is locked. 17:29, April 12, 2011 (UTC) : :I think that a whole new level could mean anything like maybe you as different people can interact with the other 4 guys(the originals) and like say its on the moon, you just have to fend them of long enough for the original guys to land on the moon. That would be pretty sweet right?! TheDamedUnited : :It will continue the story line and it will have different characters and nobody knows whether we will interact with the main four character. In "ascension" the main four do interact with the characters from "five" so it's very possible that will happen in some way in the new map. The whole thing involving the moon sounds extremely far fetched and not very entertaining. : :I think that it should follow the storyline of the Marines after Verrukt. We know what happened to Dempsey, but we never see what happend to the others. I don' Have WaW so i never got to play in Nacht Der Untoten or Verrukt. Pricerocks245 19:00, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Map reveal on main menu? On the BO main menu, select Zombies and then use the right stick to look at the TVs on the right. Eventually, one of the TVs will show a video feed with zombies walking around in what seems to look a bit like the corridors of the opening room of 'Five'. However, the Quick Revive machine, visible in the center of the feed, is propped against the wall, not at the end of the corridor like it is in Five. There isn't a single map (WaW included) where the Quick Revive machine is in a position like this. Maybe a little hint dropped by Treyarch? Or just a slip-up? I'll upload a screenshot later. Aays 15:36, April 12, 2011 (UTC) That's been there since the game was created, so I don't think that's Call of the Dead. [[User:Poketape|'Poketape']] Talk 04:57, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Location The Location on this Map takes place at a Snowy Place at a LightHouse This Map appers to be based off of "Project Nova" Mission And Discovery This is also the first zombie map to take place in a Snowy Weather And also on the LightHouse you can see the Random Box Light above. ahh man someone got to it before me. oh well. yeah it looks very interesting. I can't wait to hear more! -meh to lazy to sighn up serrisly this vid came out an hour two tops and two people beat me to it but yeah blue light, snow , lighthouse , and also the photo looks like it is taken from a ships perspective with bowe bow how ever you spell it the front of the ship... anyway also Russlka or the ship seen on discovery and last but not least.... I WAS CORECT IT WAS ON A LIGHTHOUSE AND ON NUKETOWN.. suck it sturns LOL Cburleson97 7:38 centaral 4/20/11 Is it me or can anyone else see a Zip-line coming from near the base of the lighthouse?? wanst there a picture of a lighthouse in der riese? could this mean that the pictures of the other zombie maps also become other mappacks? cuz there was also a picture of kino der toten, man im getting ready for this oh man oh man oh man... stay of my wodka, SUKA!!! 17:32, April 20, 2011 (UTC) For the above, no i don't recall. Their was something that similar though, it was suppose to be a trap that was called 'The smasher' which may be on this map, though i doubt it myself Characters Dead!? If Richtofen's dead, sign me up! They're most likely not dead, Treyarch is probably just continuing the storyline from another four points of views (aka the new characters). There could be a chance that the four original characters are dead (but who would want them to die?), but it hasn't been confirmed yet... and sign your posts. Don't mind me. I'm just a helper. They most likely are not dead and they just moved to a new group of survivors. Kratos2144 03:13, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Aufruf der Untoten? Shouldn't it be called that? Based on Nacht der Untoten, Kino der Toten, etc., I think it should be in German like the others. Thoughts? There really IS a cow! ~ thereisacow1337 I doubt it. CoaZTalk 00:37, April 14, 2011 (UTC) sounds like sense to me. TheDamedUnited. Actually if you would translate this 1:1, it would be Ruf der Toten. Trust me, im german. Captain943 16:23, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Special creation Player zombies. Discuss. -- CoD addict (talk) - 00:57, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Player zombies? As you get to play as zombies? .....That kinda sucks.''DrkDragonz66'' ''Talk'' 01:01, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::lol -- CoD addict (talk) - 01:03, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Seriously, all you get to do is melee... i bet ONLYUSEmeBLADE would love it though :D :: ::well you could be hellhounds/monkeys/new pentagon thief (only one, highest scoring zombie member) ::Alister Azimuth 1 06:43, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I think it would be pretty cool to play as a hellound or monkey who agrees Posted by Alister Azimuth 1 ::I think it would be kind of cool as when you die as a human you become a zombie and get to attack your team mates and keep spawning till the end of the round. TheDamedUnited. ::That will be fun but not if your trying to survie long lol that will be fun killing my team i would die on purpose than :: ::left 4 dead style?? Masmasmas9 09:49, April 16, 2011 (UTC) What do they mean by epic experience? Anyone else feeling that this could mean vehicles? Savagepork 16:38, April 14, 2011 (UTC) By Epic Experience i think they mean they will add something entirely new to Nazi Zombies when it comes to this map, although it may be vehicles i doubt it will be that although i could be wrong, looking forward to it though!!!! Brent Ernst '''19:28, April 14, 2011 (UTC) GHOSTS!? Most likely just new weapons, enemies, and transportation. Kratos2144 03:14, April 15, 2011 (UTC) It's going to be epic. So the zombies are going to turn lambent :) -Mojo i think there should be a massive city that you can free room with vechils and loads more zombies and weapons That's an awful idea. Kratos2144 17:15, April 17, 2011 (UTC) If there is 4 little hand radios scattered across this map you can possibly call in an attack helicopter to kill the zombies. What Would You Guys Like To See? I Would like to know what you guys would like to see in Call Of The Dead? I Myself would like to see The Return Of The Wunderwaffle and possibly an attachment machine in which for 3000 you can get a random attachment attached to your gun (nothing stupid like grenade launcher on pistol and no attachments on Wonder Weapons/Launchers).so what would you guys want???? Slappy Happerday 22:15, April 22, 2011 (UTC) vehicles, hellhounds, or something that tries to kill you, not stealin anything (basically just not monkeys or theifs), a system for pro perks (ie buy at a much larger price, perk pack a punch), Hellhamer 17:34, April 22, 2011 (UTC) The return of the Wunderwaffle, a SAS character, new weapons, and new utilities, maybe a way transportation that aren't Teleporters, Elevaators. Savagepork 02:24, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo and Richtofen. They're just awesome. ToShootToKill 17:03, April 15, 2011 (UTC) There running Nazi Zombies intio the ground 18:28, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I would like to see the original WaW weapons Back but that is probably not gonna happen MortyOfDeath 14:34 march 17 2011 UTC I wanna see the MG42, the Browning, the PPsH-41 and the Type 100 to return because they are my favourite WaW weapons. supposely if you think about it they might bring back theWunderwaffe-DG2 because in World At War on the very fist map there was just the Ray Gun.Then map pack 2,3,4 came out and there was the Wunderwaffe-DG2.Then Call of duty black ops came out and the wunder waffle was gone.so basicly they skiped 3 maps from putting the wunder waffle back in it which was Kino der Toten,Five,and Ascension so maby in Call of the Dead we may get the wunder waffle back. Samantha hunters? I've been looking over the previous zombie maps talk pages when i stumbled accross the core element storyline of zombies...Samantha. I remembered that if you listen hard enough in ascension after doing the mystery man glitch you can hear a girl saying "come get me" after you free him. Maybe these people have been contacted by the charaters and there folowing har. Just a guess. TheDamedUnited P.S- Group 935? new zombies? could it be viet cong zombies? shi no numa had japanese so why not? It doesn't really tie into the story. Kratos2144 03:15, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Well neither did Nacht der Untoten, Verruckt or Shi No Numa (to an extent). --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 18:34, April 15, 2011 (UTC) They all tie into the the story smart one. CoaZTalk 23:08, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure where Nacht der Untoten plays in but Verruckt and Shi No Numa do play roles in the story. Kratos2144 23:38, April 15, 2011 (UTC) It never was suppost to be a story, Nacth Der Toten was just and experiment and so succesful it was they decided to make a zombie map and a story along side with it. LittleNemo 23:48, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Everyone knows that Nemo. CoaZTalk 23:53, April 15, 2011 (UTC) You know that. I know that. Nemo knows that. It doesn't look like those guys knew it. -Mojo Guys i dont think this next map will have any relations to the story because it is a "special creation for the fans" and taking it to "a whole new level" so i think this map is just going to be for having a good time playing zombies :) - '''Brent Ernst 17:05, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Viet Cong Zombies would make sense or maybe Cuban zombies because those are the only two factions that don't have zombies yet Predator 16:35, April 16, 2011 (UTC) in the menu you can see a sog zombie No because i doubt it snows it Viet Cong to that extent-OldLady300 Different version of Pack-a-Punch Maybe one of the new things in CotD is a machine to Pack-A-Punch grenades. Like press the Lethal Grenade button or the Secondary Grenade button (depending on which you would like to Pack-A-Punch) and it transforms the grenade. It would probably cost 4000-6500 points because grenades are powerful. Frag-A-Grenade. *Frag Grenade ---> Semtex, cannot be thrown back by anything. *Molotov (possible return as it is seen in BO campaign) ---> Fire Bomb. Acts as a mini nuke, killing every zombie in the room. *Monkey Bombs ---> Monkey Cluster: Several smaller monkey bombs split from the bomb and attract zombies to it. *Concussion Grenade ---> Concussion Bomb, stuns zombies and slows their movement permanetly after 5 seconds. *Flashbang ---> Nova Gas: Blinds and stuns zombies and release Nova 6. At around round 20, it will fatally wound zombies. *Gersch Device ---> Gersch Annhilator: The device rises into the air, instantly sucking in all zombies on the map. Has a cooldown of one minute, and can only carry two at a time. *Matryoshaka Dolls ---> MT-ED (Matryoshaka Triggered Explosive Device): Double the amount of dolls, can now roll before detonation. Zombies are attracted to them. *Tomohawk (perhaps it will be included) ---> Boomerang: A deadly boomerang with blades on the edges and ignites any zombies hit. If the boomerange does not hit a wall or zombie, it will return to the user. Boomerangs can be picked up. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 18:34, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Some of those seem OP/Useless. PaPing grenades is stupid IMO. CoaZTalk 23:10, April 15, 2011 (UTC) this seems like it would be fun. i know that i've always wanted to upgrade the bowie knife so why not grenades? 00:17, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Element 115 well, lets think of the main thing that creates the zombies, eh? element 115. im guessing anything that it will be in russia (the tunguska or however you say it, where the meteor exploded. zombies reference this as 115.), or area 51. these are the ONLY places ever referenced in zombies that contain the element. the moon? sure, but where would people be buried on the moon, eh? sure, maybe vietnam, but what place in vietnam would be of such importance as to contain element 115? most places are in germany. one in japan, one in america, one in russia. more than likely it will be a place thats important in history, has some importance to the country, or is famed for something sstrange happening there, or will have some reference to the campaigne. "five" was the pentagon, der riese was based on a real factory where they were experimening with the Die Glocke during WWII, kino der toten was the place where Maxis (had he not "died) was supposed to unveil his creations to the nazi party, and Ascension was a soviet cosmodrome where they were shooting monkeys into space to retrieve 115. im not a member of this wikia, but my network name is Kymast3 possible japs just a thought but what if this is japanese zombies i mean kino: german Five: american Ascension: russian this:japanese it's possible right Spartanjohn117 00:48, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Nacht der Untoten - German Verruckt - German Shi No Numa - Japanese Der Riese - German Kino der Toten - German "Five" - American Ascension - Russian Call of the Dead - Cuban, Russian, German, or American Kratos2144 03:37, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Viet Cong is more likely then Japananese and German. CoaZTalk 03:40, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I Know what would be perfect for the location Aperture science :P.Sgt Sprinkles 19:28, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Nacht der Untoten - German Verruckt - German Shi No Numa - Japanese Der Riese - German Kino der Toten - German "Five" - American Ascension - Russian Call of the Dead - Each and every race ever known to human history......or JEWS GETTING THEIR REVENGE.....or ALIENS!!!!!.....or GLaDoS :D Aperture Science.... CALL ACTIVISION RIGHT NOW. What if the thundergun upgraded becomes a portal gun? [[User:gamemasta424|'gamemasta424']] Talk 00:19, April 18, 2011 (UTC) And the sentry gun speaks like an android turret. [[User:Secronz|'Sec']][[User_talk:Secronz|'ronz']] 16:01, April 24, 2011 (UTC) CALL OF THE DEAD...CALL OF THE WILD~!!!!!!!! YOU WILL PLAY AS BUCK,DAVE,SPITZ, AND SOL-LEKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That horrible monkey 00:53, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ummmm wheres the proof??? so far nothing like thats been said online Brent Ernst 02:08, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Loser, thats a dumb idea. Succseful troll is succesful? and sign your posts! That horrible monkey 18:27, April 17, 2011 (UTC) 8 characters? Perhaps The original team WILL be in the map ALONG with the four new playable characters. The post from Treyarch didn't exactly state that it was ONLY the 4 new characters. After all, they DID say that it was a "Special creation for all zombies fans." so that most likely means that they have listened to the community and added something we have wanted for a long time. Picknick14 14:21, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I doubt it will be that because i think it would be too much lag and i dont know how they would make it work. Brent Ernst 18:29, April 17, 2011 (UTC) 02:42, April 19, 2011 (UTC)me 02:42, April 19, 2011 (UTC) personally i think the new characters may be maxis, yuri, gersch or probably other people associated with the whole zombies thing.this may also take place in another demension seeing as you save the mystery man in ascension during the nodes. the boss may be samantha, being that samatha was after the mystery man. anyone else know what im getting at here? call of the dead theories my theory is that characters- Dr. Maxis, Peter, Samantha, ??? setting-???moon??? new weps-i think it would be cool to make a vacuum gun new power-ups-idk...maybe a grim reaper?? its already coded in its not active though please put theories in the same format as i have 2dakilla All the maps with dempsy and the others have the name in german, this could mean that the map is with Kennedy or new characters. they said it will have 4 new nazi zombie characters 14:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) What is the new character is, bare with me here... Sophia. She is the only other female character besides, her. That would make sense if you really think about the storyline and who will be voicing the characters. Jprince1015 00:08, April 20, 2011 (UTC) well in project nova in the ship you see frozen dead bobies im thinking nazi and sas zombies Frozen dead bodies? where is your proof? not saying i bleive that crap about it being monkeys or tedddy bears(if you look then how is the face even similar to either of those?) but how do you know? Guys I think that in the lighthouse there should be an exit where you have to jumo with a parachute or something, but first you have to remove rubble. then for special zombies they might have flying zombies or something. probably not though. :/ Meh,Isighnedupforwiki.;) 22:19, April 21, 2011 (UTC) will someone fix this page? i think someones come on here and mucked up the page, can someone who understands it please fix it? TheDamedUnited Snowy Zombie Map FTW Treyarch Realesed A Trailer And It Shows A Pic Of The Zombie Map Here It Is : Proof? ToShootToKill 18:41, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Is http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yfANHKwhCEE Is This Enough Proof ? Flash Can anyone get a pic of the flash at the end of the trailer? It's just a zombie reaching out. if you watch the trailer, at the end it switches from one map to the other, time it right and the fifth part will show the zombie reaching out. it kinder reminds me of the overtime ending of dead rising 2, with the zombie at the VERY end. he is wearing a RED shirt... and a jacket which looks like the one Reznov wears in the level Rebirth. Russian and British zombies, or surrvivers from the level Project Nova. who knows??? apart from trayarch. actually it looks like a guy who works at teryarch post pic in minute. Looks like the guy out of iron man, also special zombies come from the water? TheDamedUnited guys have you realized that helooks like frank woods. look at his faceKacpercod 19:13, April 20, 2011 (UTC) kacpercod fully outdoor map with a light house and buildings?!?!? Savagepork 20:08, April 20, 2011 (UTC) @kacpercod, you are a freakin genious, i didnt even realize that until you said so, i looked up and picture of woods and they DO look pretty similar I think it looks like Castro, but he was in five. I think he looks a little bit like both, but guys I dont think this is what the zombies will look like because: 1. the background is the interview backround for the Teyarch guys 2.the zombies will probably look like a Germans in campain and some russians and will be covered in ice or snow or something, and will wear heavier clothing 3. do you REALLY think that Treyarch would make zombies ook this modern and relaxed for an icy map? Meh,Isighnedupforwiki.;) 22:15, April 21, 2011 (UTC) It's a zombie version of the guy who talks about zombies in the trailer. [[User:Secronz|'Sec']][[User_talk:Secronz|'ronz']] 16:03, April 24, 2011 (UTC) thank you! Meh,Isighnedupforwiki.;) 23:41, April 24, 2011 (UTC) My theory Well, the new characters could be just the ones from "Five", but maybe not. I think the PHD Flopper and Stamin'-up will be back, I heard the M60 and the AK-47 will be in this map but I'm not sure. And you know what would be awesome? If there was a boss in this like Dead Ops. Arcade, I want something that will be really THAT unique on this map. And also I hope Hellhounds are back, they were my favorite enemies, and that there would be a third Pack A Punch like: Potter X3 Ray Gun or something would be nice, and last but not least as I mentioned before here are my new weapons wishlist on this map: *M60 *AK-47 *UZI *Enfield *A new wonder weapon or Wunderwaffe DG-2 back *Kiparis *Makarov *ASP Hope you guys enjoyed my theory and what I want. If you guys want to play some Nazi Zombies with me, I play PS3, visit my user page and see the rest of information. feargm 20:02 19 April 2011 (UTC) no its not the ones from five because there not new :P I think Treyarch should introduce a dual wield ray gun to this map. WunderWaffe not wunderwaffle and sign your god damn posts (Spartanjohn117 16:56, April 20, 2011 (UTC)) Spartanjohn117 16:56, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Not really relevant to this section but how hard is it to put 4 tildes after your post? Monkeybearcougar 22:54, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Is it really a big deal to sign your damn posts? feargm 14:46, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Are you criticizing me or people who dont sign? if its them, i agree. if its me, I would like to know who is posting what. Is that so bad? oh na dsorry, but i kinda brought this section off topic=PMonkeybearcougar 01:57, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Official Release Treyarch released a multiplayer video which showed about 5 seconds of footage from Call of the Dead, and confirmed a new gun Savagepork 02:08, April 20, 2011 (UTC) The Video:Call of Duty: Black Ops Escalation Multiplayer Preview [Official HD] Savagepork 02:08, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I Like like fucking hamsters and call of the dead like hamster zombiesz When did they confirm a new gun? I saw the video, and they didn't confirm any new gun. Hiptechboy 04:18, April 20, 2011 (UTC) So many retards! AHHHH!!!! Ideas It would be awesome if they replaced the Death Machine with a Mounted Machine Gun that lasts 1 minute and one of the people MIGHT be from the Portrait in kino der toten . And they add a new wonder weapon like a nuke it blows every single zombie in the Room. A Tactical grenade Though. Hope you enjoy I Know Great Idea I Also Want Zobies Sighn ur posts. Hiptechboy 04:12, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ok what about a new "special round" zomb......like an abominable snow zombie!!!!!!!!!! f*ckin sweet j2dakilla just so everyone knows there is one on the ground too but you cant activate it. there are also a bunch in the room behind the zombie window upstairs in the first room.Monkeybearcougar 22:56, April 20, 2011 (UTC) these ideas are fucking retarded Yeah, they really areMonkeybearcougar 21:49, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I have a picture of part of the map it shows the box spawn and it looks abit like discovery the box was in a lighthouseBonJovi4Eva 08:48, April 20, 2011 (UTC) e Better picture The picture which is already shown in the article is watermarked withMachinima. Please use this photo which is not watermarked for a better look at the photo by article readers. 40 Pages Of More Freaking Ideas Since everyone seems to be posting their ideas I thought i would chime in. I have a list of ideas I wanted in a stand alone Nazi zombies game, but some of them would fit in Call of the Dead. You can read the whole thing if you want, but it is like 40 pages long. https://docs.google.com/document/d/1NBpJ7_QFUpriy9jWxNMUxH-vC65rVvW2wC3zrz37UxA/edit?hl=en# there is the link. Peace. 22:18, April 20, 2011 (UTC)Owlixx Hellhamer 17:30, April 22, 2011 (UTC)Fans have told me that maybe as the nova six wasn't completed when it was use in Dimitri it may have cause the same effects on him as in Tank, and the others, maybe Dimitri survive and would be a playable character putting more thoughts out there. what if this was a break off from the main story to show how the "failed experiments", and by that im mean the "SIX", ok my friend just said he did not know what those are... the Six are the crwaler things with "NOVA SIX" gas comiing from them, anyway mabey a flash back explainig how they came in to the story... just a thought. Cburleson97 7: 45 central time 4/20/11 i honestly don't think there is much content there. I would prefer to see more of Samantha and Dr. Maxis. Also, read all forty pages and you will be blessed by Jesus. Peace, Owlixx Owlixx 0a work of art 40 pages of amzingnessKacpercod 11:31, April 21, 2011 (UTC)kacpercod1:03, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I really appreciate it when people read all forty pages. Clearly you will be blessed in Heaven or something. Owlixx 12:31, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I have started a blog just for my ideas. http://nazizombiesthegame.tumblr.com/ Owlixx 17:07, April 21, 2011 (UTC) thoughts look close at the pic it kinda looks like the rusalka from the campaign that maybe was shipwreced on rebirth. Hellhamer 17:26, April 22, 2011 (UTC)By the image shown in the trailer, the map may take place in the nazi ship, that was shown in Reznov flashback, the exposure to not fully weaponized nova six may have cause Zombies, suggesting that the characters must be -a SAS, Russian, Nazi, ???. I think it will take place at the canceled map, "shipyard", and that the winter's howl might be back, as take is seen holding it in the ascension poster, but none of the main zombie character levels have it, and it is snowy Fuck yeah hamster zombies so delicious you can roast them at the fire pit trap when you kill them andd get juggernog when you eat it. Tunguska? Wunderwaffe? From the looks of the map from the map pack video, Call of the Dead seems to be Tunguska, a Northern Russian Artic Facility that has been abandoned due to nuclear hazards. There have been references to Tunguska in Shi No Numa via latitude, longitude coordinates at the end of the secret message in said map. And with an amount of Soviet-based multiplayer maps in this map pack means that this must be Tunguska. Some people also await the return of the Wunderwaffe DG-2 to Zombies and hope that it is in this map also. Since the Soviets re-created the Thundergun and Ray Gun at Ascension, there is also the definite possability that the Wunderwaffe is here too. weapons I found that it will be more realistic like richtoffen loadout is Walther P38 and dempsey a colt.1911,and nikolai TT Tokerav﻿ 34,and takeo a nambu,and all the weapons has damage(and not that sucky low damage) A new weapon called duhmkuph 65''when shot all nearby zombies attack toghter and will kind of protect the player(s)﻿ and about a half minute all zombie will die ﻿ theres gonna be new characters so the top one isnt real and no offence but that new weapon idea kinda sounds crap Slappy Happerday 22:12, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Slappy Happerday: Do you have any proof about the new characters? CoaZTalk 14:49, April 23, 2011 (UTC) actually i do, from many websites they have said "The new map pack is set to feature four new competitive multiplayer maps as well as a fresh Zombies level with new playable characters". if you dont believe me check yourself. Slappy Happerday 20:46, April 23, 2011 (UTC) German Name It looks like the ship from Project Nova and it is in Germany the map would be called Aufruf der Toten. AKA Call Of The Dead in German. D AsCeNsIoN 02:58, April 23, 2011 (UTC)D_Ascension Actually after correct conjugation it would translate to Ruf der Toten, but seeing as they confirmed it as Call of the Dead this is nothing to argue about. 14:52, April 23, 2011 (UTC)Whitie94 So a lot of people are saying it is gonna be on the mission project nova. Well, what I can remember from that is russians getting gassed with Nova 6, and reznov and some others fightin through british forces to escape. What if the characters are british soldiers, and they come down to find the russians turned into zombies, and they have to fight them? Just my idea. Also, I want the M60! I wouldn't mind sgt Doyle and the gang also some wonder weapons that can really do some damage like a super machine gun also just looking at the pick I'm getting a left 4 dead vibe maybe you can survive? also there has to be the same kind of zombies ie the way the chracters interract and the special round should have explosions or some Samantha Maxis as well I wanna see the cause of all this and also I want some world at war weapons like the project nova guns and lastly the easter eggs have to be better than ascension a death machine for ninety seconds c'mon I want a death machine I can pack a punch an also a monkey bomb with more dialog If we have 4 members of the SAS I will explode in joy that is all.Sgt Sprinkles 02:03, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Project nova It was hidden under our noses the whole time in the mission project nova there are many easter egss rearding the new map call of the dead one of which is a tesla cannon and the grim reaper.Sgt Sprinkles 02:10, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Uh....what? CoaZTalk 02:48, April 24, 2011 (UTC) The wonder waffe was based on the tesla cannon!! TheDamedUnited. Also it would be cool to have a TWO wonder weapons like the wonder waffe and thundergun. Screen shot based on the screen shot, should it have characteristics of WMD and Array? And it looks like it will top Ascention in size too. Will the DG2 be back? If there is any weapon that might return, it's the DG2 and I am a huge fan of the syndicate project and he says that a death ray will appear on call of the dead. So here's a new weapon list for call of the dead: *Browning MG *MP40 *STG *AK47 *Wunderwaffe DG2 *Death Ray From a fan of syndicte!! 1. Learn to sign your god damn posts 2. Learn to spell the name of the self proclaimed "best zombies player global". Picknick14 19:38, April 24, 2011 (UTC) My Theory Personally i think this upcoming map "Call Of The Dead" Will Sum Everything Up.. I Recently Heard a Quote And a Video, Heres The Link, Please Copy And Paste It!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xwXFn-7pnDg Also The Quote Is:A shipwrecked crew﻿ of fearless explorers are hopelessly stranded in a remote abandoned Siberian outpost. Their dream of discovering the true origins of the mysterious Element 115 unravels into a Hellish nightmare hosted by hordes of ravenous Zombies.It's anchors away for mayhem! In this epic tale of survival inspired by legendary writer and director George A. Romero, a group of four fearless explorers fight for their lives amidst an army of bloodthirsty Russian zombies... ...scuba divers and sailors﻿ that rise out of the frozen ground and icy waters it's not going to be easy, especially considering the deadly surprise that '''one particular (and somewhat notable)' Zombie has in mind." In Ascension, You Free Gersch And Samantha Is Also In The Same Dimension As Gersch Is. When You Free Him, You Free Samantha Aswell. Please I Do Not Take Credit For The Video And The Quote (rumor) ' 12:53, April 24, 2011 (UTC)xJiiZx\' thats really interesting. we'll have to wait and see.Meh,Isighnedupforwiki.;) 15:56, April 24, 2011 (UTC) where did you find this quote and info? Beastocity 00:38, April 25, 2011 (UTC)beastocity Secret Password? At the very beginning of the MP preview for escalation, it says the password is S.O.G. Does this unlock anything? Owlixx 13:21, April 24, 2011 (UTC) : Not really. It always appears on the trailers.-''Diegox223'' ''Talk'' 14:43, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Does anyone know about the Death Ray theory? in discovery if you go to a room u will see a half grim reaper (which is a sign for zombies). and then papers on the floor. one of the papers say "Death Ray". Could death ray be the new weapon?? : Grim Reaper for the weapon or Grim Reaper for "Bone guy who takes your soul"?.-''Diegox223'' ''Talk'' 14:41, April 24, 2011 (UTC) : Bone guy that takes your soal, obiously. ;) Meh,Isighnedupforwiki.;) 15:58, April 24, 2011 (UTC) : Bone guy that takes your fish, really, Mr. YouSignedUpForTheWiki? DimitriPetrenko 17:10, April 24, 2011 (UTC) : yes he clearly takes my fish. all the time in fact. ;) sorry, spelling error. Meh,Isighnedupforwiki.;) 23:37, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Since when is the Grim Reaper a sign for Zombies? CoaZTalk 23:45, April 24, 2011 (UTC) since zombies came out the Grim Reaper is on every zombie map its like a trademark :p strange thing If you've seen all the bulletin boards at der reise one of them has a picture of call of the dead. Another has a theatre aka kino der toten. The last one is the effiel tower since the last two pictures are from maps could the effiel tower be one? signed- ananoymous You can't spell Anonymus? Hiptechboy 03:16, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Npc group? i think it might be pretty cool if say you started with a group of survivors who are NPC's like they help out for a little bit of time, and eventually get killed and you have to kill them the only flaw i can see with this though is the fact that they'd take your much needed points at the start and get in the way if they malfunction/ Beastocity 01:04, April 25, 2011 (UTC) beastocity Tunguska? There is a very strong chance that CotD will take place in Tunguska, Siberia. Why? I page regarding this map on IMDB states it takes place in Siberia, where shipwreck survivors are searching for the origins of Element 115, when attacked by zombies. Rumors have been circulating about Tunguska, which is in Siberia. Could this finally become the setting of a zombie map? -ZombieBeast1234 Special zombie. As of yet, their has been a special zombie for every map in BO (HellHounds , Pentagon Thief , Space Monkeys ), What is this map's special zombie? Zombie Map Patterns????? Has anybody noticed this? When the very first map came out it was based off a main map the came when you first got the game. The first map pack which featured Verrukt was based off the main map Asylum. The second map pack featured Shi No Numa was based off a map on DLC1... The third map pack which was Der Riese was based of a DLC2 Map. So here was Black Ops........ Ascension=Launch (Main Map) Call of Dead=Discovery (DLC1) DLC3=DLC2 Map DLC4=DLC3 Map and so on.... Theme Song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OajwXffvbbg this is unoffical but i can think this is the easter egg/ end song to call of the dead as the backround picture is that of the "escalation" poster New Info on Call Of The Dead! Guys if you go on www.imdb.com and search in Call Of The Dead there appears to be new info on the story for it! If you dont want to check it yourself here is what is said on the website" "shipwrecked crew of fearless explorers are hopelessly stranded in a remote abandoned Siberian outpost. Their dream of discovering the true origins of the mysterious Element 115 unravels into a Hellish nightmare hosted by hordes of ravenous Zombies." "It's anchors away for mayhem! In this epic tale of survival inspired by legendary writer and director George A. Romero, a group of four fearless explorers fight for their lives amidst an army of bloodthirsty Russian zombies. The story begins with our heroes stranded in the frozen wastelands of a forgotten Siberian outpost. On the hunt for the origins of the enigmatic Element 115, they head for the site of an ancient meteorite impact crater but their ship mysteriously runs aground. In the midst of a horrific snowstorm, our intrepid adventurers inadvertently unleash an unearthly horde of ravenous Zombies. From the island's deserted lighthouse to a shipwrecked ocean liner and a precarious zip-line in between, it's kill or be killed. And with shiploads of zombie Russian soldiers, scuba divers and sailors that rise out of the frozen ground and icy waters it's not going to be easy, especially considering the deadly surprise that one particular (and somewhat notable) Zombie has in mind." Guys what do you think about this?